kotosfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wiz Ardon, the Peculiar Enchanter/Diplomacy - Spring 1901
Okay, this will be interesting... 'BREAKING NEWS!!!' Turkey and Russia on the verge of War! Austria and Italy forming an alliance apparently against Germany! Germany moving against Russia! Russian Citizens afraid of Russia breakdown! France being totally innocent and perfect! German Opposition accusing German Government for overly ambitious plans that will bring about a crisis! England still drinking tea, still on the sea: Englishmen and their customs! Switzerland calls for peace! 1901's Spring is a busy one for soldiers as much as for the people behind their movement, giving rise to many shocking (and bestselling) press titles. Can the newspapers predict what's coming next? Okay, let me tell you all that seeing everybody's orders has made me so excited for this game. In the two and two halves of Diplomacy Games I've played never before have I seen such a dynamic and unpredictable beginning. We're gonna have fun. Simple Arrows are Move Orders. Two-coloured Arrows are Support Orders. Circles (well, ellipses) are Hold Orders. Underlined orders are orders that have failed. Here's everyone's orders: France: F Bre-Mid-Atlantic A Par-Bur A Mar H England: Edinburgh fleet to the Noregian sea, then london fleet to Northern sea. Turkey: F Ank-Bla A con-bul A Smy-Arm Germany: A Munich to Ruhr A Berlin to Stilesia (when I read Germany's orders, I just went over this quickly thinking N_B was going to Kiel. Thank brick I realised the mistake. That's another interesting one). F Kiel to Denmark Russia: F Stevastopol-Rumania A Moscow-Stevastopol F SC StP-BOT AUSTRIA-HUNGARY: A Vie S A Ven - Tyr (when I saw that, I enjoyed the surprise so much. No offense, N_B, but that's such an interesting development!) A Bud - Ser F Tri - Albania Italy: A Venezia - Tyrolia. F Roma - TYN. F Napoli - Ionian Sea Poor Jonna, you have enemies at your doors everywhere. Can you somehow escape the doom that they're planning for you? Poor N_B, your greediness has brought you to such an awkard position. Instead of making allies of everyone, you have ended up making enemies of so many. Can you negotiate yourself out of this position? At this point, I must admit to a mistake I realised I made while resolving the orders. It would seem I put two Italian Fleets in the starting map instead of two Armies. I sincerely apologise for disappointing you as your beloved all-knowing game master, proving that I am only a mostly-knowing, but more beloved for his humanity and relatability game master. I am not certain whether that would give Italy a disproportionate advantage, but I am inclined to answer no. Thusly and with avoidance of confusion and trouble in mind, I think we should just go with it. Still, your opinions are valuable and I will pretend to listen to them if you decide to share them . So, a new turn begins. I will be collecting everyone's next orders on next week's Friday, so please deliver them by the end of that week's Thursday (May 25). Remember, by the end of that turn, supply centres you occupy will become your own. Happy conquering. Category:Blog posts